


Sheralationships College Roommate AU

by OlliesFollies



Series: the gaps between us [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlliesFollies/pseuds/OlliesFollies
Summary: Hey there! I uploaded these to AO3 because i wanted a format where you can read them all one after another. If you're confused, go check out https://www.instagram.com/sheralationships/ for the whole story!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: the gaps between us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706149
Kudos: 52





	1. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of college freshman, going to a college formal- what could go wrong? more importantly, what could go right?

_Have her eyes always looked like that?_

“Adora! What are you staring at?”  
Catra was happy when she was drunk. Happy and daring and just different. Maybe Adora hadn’t ever seen her that way before. Maybe it had been like that the whole time. Regardless, it was kind of infuriating, in a butterfly-causing, stomach-turning, kind of way.  
“Well?” Catra raised an eyebrow.

_Those eyes._

“Uhhh, nothing, just...someone across the room fell. It was kind of funny.” Adora reached a hand up behind her neck in an attempt to ease her own nerves (it didn’t help).

“Oh, that’s always entertain-”

Catra’s voice was cut off by a loud sound echoing through the buildings’ tall ceilings. Adora turned, about to grab her drink, when a warm light engulfed the two of them.  
“Alright lovebirds, if there’s a spotlight on you, I need you to dance! We want everyone moving to these awesome tunes!”  
“Ugh, this DJ sucks. Like seriously, what are we, twelve?” Adora muttered. She looked to Catra, who had turned a very striking shade of red. “Catra, are you al-”  
“Adora, Catra! You have to come dance!” Bow was waving at the two of them like a maniac, and the whole group was shouting at them. Glimmer had joined them at some point, too, and had her phone facing the two of them.  
“Uhh Adora? Is there any chance they’ll just...stop?”  
“Nope!” Adora looked back to Catra, and grabbed her hand. “It won’t be that bad, okay? I promise.”  
Catra looked at their hands, and then looked at Adora. A sly smile slid across her features.  
“Let’s get this over with.”

_God, I’d let her take me anywhere._

_Wait, what?_

“Adora...you have no idea how to dance, do you?” Catra grabbed her Adora’s other hand, and placed it on her shoulder.  
“Uhh..thats not really something I care about, I guess?” Adora shrugged as she talked, readjusting the hand that came to rest on Catra’s shoulder.  
“Okay, whatever. I’ll lead?” A smirk leaked out when Catra talked, larger this time.  
“What are you up to?” Adora let Catra guide her around the floor.  
“What makes you think I’m up to something?” The smile widened further.  
“Just a theory, I guess?” Catra hummed, seemingly in agreement. They stayed silent, ignoring the world around them, floating through notes and melodies.

_This is the first time silence has been comfortable._

Then, the world was spinning beneath Adora’s feet, and all the sudden she was horizontal to the ground. She looked, around panicking. “Catra, what-”

_Freckles._

Adora could count every freckle on Catra’s face, every moment in every constellation that had ever existed. She could feel Catra’s arm under her waist, the only thing keeping her from falling, the only thing keeping her tethered to reality (yet somehow making her spiral further into the clouds with every second).

“Hey Adora.”


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are learned, things happen, etc. you read the chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it doesnt get too spicy- just, a lil tangy maybe?

_ Breathe in, breathe out. That’s how that works, right? _

Catra was nervous. 

For some reason. 

_ Why am I nervous, its my fucking dorm. I do what I want.  _

She grabbed the handle, and hesitated. Someone living a few doors down walked behind her and stared. 

“Whatever,” she mumbled under her breath as she turned the handle, putting all her weight into shoving open the heavy old door to her dorm. Except there was more give than expected, and Catra shrieked as she tumbled through the doorway and fell into something solid and warm. 

“Wha-,” Catra grunted at the impact. 

“Fuck, you’re heavy.” Catra opened her eyes to see-

_ Blue. Adoras eyes are so blue. Blue like the sky right before the sun rises, blue like the ocean where it meets the sand, blue like the wildflowers growing on the side of the highway. So blue, and so close.  _

_ Wait, why are they so close?  _

Catra felt her lungs fall through her feet. Adora’s face was flushed, her head turned defiantly to the side. Catra’s mind spiraled through a jumbled mess of thoughts, of images, of circumstances and ideas. Her vision flashed and for a split second she imagined Adora’s face being that red for a  _ different reason,  _ imagined herself straddling Adora in a  _ different circumstance.  _ She was paralyzed, held prisoner by her worst enemy;  _ Gay Thoughts.  _

“Catra, can you maybe-get off? Adora grunted beneath her, still refusing to meet Catra’s eyes again. 

Catra shrieked, and shoved herself off of Adora. “ahADORA! I was uhm, coming to talk to you!” Catra could feel herself going red as she said it. 

“I know. We planned that.” Adora smirked. “Smooth.”

“Shut up, Adora, you’re not any better.” 

“Hmmm, I don’t know, that was pretty low. Even for you.” Adora raised an eyebrow.  _ Fine,  _ Catra thought.  _ Two can play at this game. _

“You know nothing’s too low for me, Adora.” Catra almost purred the phrase. Adora’s eyes widened, her jaw dropped slightly, and the red flush from moments before bloomed once more on her cheeks. 

_ Cute.  _

“So-we uh, we needed to talk?” Adora choked out, attempting to change the conversation. 

“Yeah, uhm. I-” Catra felt herself faltering, too.  _ What do I even say right now?  _ The awkward silence grew longer. 

“I like you.” Adora’s voice was gentle as she said it. She was looking at Catra, blank-faced and ready for anything. 

“What?” Catra blurted out, before she could stop herself.  _ Fuckshitfuckshitfuckshitwhyyy doihavetobesodumb- _

The panic was cut off. 

_ God, her laugh is beautiful.  _

Adora was laughing. Head-thrown-back, full-bellied laughing. And as much as Catra wanted to hate her, for laughing ? She couldn’t. She couldn’t do anything but stare. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry Catra I just- that- ugh.”

“It’s fine,” Catra heard herself say.  _ Fuckfuckfuck I’m gonna go for it-  _ “You should do that more.” 

“What?” 

“Laugh. You should laugh more.” The flush was back again, with a vengeance. Catra watched Adora’s face, neck, and ears turn bright red. “Who’s smooth now?” She grinned. 

“You know, I would say you but you literally fell into me like five minutes ago. And you stared at me while you essentially had me pinned under you.”

“I did not!” 

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too”   
“Oh my god, you’re impossible,” Adora groaned and fell backwards, dramatically draping her arm over her face. 

“I know.” Catra grinned down at Adora. “And you like me.”

“For some reason,” Adora muttered. She looked up at Catra, who had shifted slightly closer so that they were beside each other. 

“Well that sucks for you,” Catra responded, smirking. She looked down at Adora, who was still lying down on the floor of the dorm. 

“Oh, come on!” Adora sat up so she was facing Catra. “You can’t just sit there and pretend you don’t like me!” 

“I’m not pretending, I really don’t like you.” Catra yawned sarcastically and leaned back on her hands. “You’re boring.”

“Wha-,” Adora spluttered. “I am _not_ boring what-” Then, Adora leaned forward. “Fine, so you don’t like me.”  
“Nope,” Catra replied, popping the ‘p’. 

“Well, at least let me prove that I’m not boring.”

“And how would you do that?”  
Adora smirked, and got on all fours. 

“Wha-” Catra’s eyes widened as she watched Adora close the gap between them. “Adora, what-” Catra’s voice faltered as Adora crawled essentially into Catra’s lap, forcing her off her hands and making her fall all the way to the floor, on her back. Then, Adora shifted so that she was resting on her hands and feet above Catra. Not touching each other, but very,  _ very  _ close. Their noses were almost touching, and Catra could see every shade of  _ blue _ in Adora’s eyes. 

_ What the fuck!!??! _

_ “ _ So, you don’t like me?” Adora smirked from her perch. 

“Uh-I-I-”  
“And I’m so boring?” 

“Adora-”

“I’ll stop.” 

“I, uh-”  
“But you,” Adora leaned in just a little closer, although it barely seemed possible. “You have to admit that you like me.”

Catra’s eyes flicked between Adora’s eyes and her lips. “You know, I’ve always been better at showing than telling,” Catra somehow managed to whisper. She watched Adora’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

_ Fuck it.  _

Catra leaned up to close the gap between them, and their lips crashed together like ocean waves on a summer day, warm and fast and  _ good.  _ Catra forgot everything except  _ Adora _ in that moment. There was no college, they weren’t in a dorm room, they had never existed outside of this moment. And then they broke apart, and it felt like the oceans had never existed. 

Catra pulled herself out from her spot, and pulled her knees into her chest. Adora sat up and fell back onto her knees, one trembling hand brushing against her own lips. Adora was red again, eyes wide and glazed over.

“Fuck, Adora I’m so sorry,” Catra’s voice was shakey, and small. “ I-I didn’t think, I know you probably didn’t-”

“I did.” Adora’s gaze snapped up as she spoke, and Catra felt her breath get caught in her throat.  
“What?” Catra breathed out the word, like she couldn’t believe it. 

“I-,” Adora hesitated. “You’re trying to apologize for kissing me, but I really don’t need an apology.” 

Catra could still taste lemonade on her own lips, could still remember the feeling of  _ Adora.  _ It left her reeling, left her wanting, left her unsatisfied. 

“Catra,” Adora said. 

And then they were crashing together again, and Adoras hands were in Catra’s hair, and Catra was holding on to Adora like she was a life raft on an angry sea. Adora tasted like lemonade and salt and vinegar chips and just  _ Adora  _ and nothing else. And then they were falling over, lying on the floor and melding together, willingly this time. 

When they broke apart, Adora was laughing. 

“Thank you,” Catra whispered. 

“Hmm?” Adora hummed with her eyes closed.

“For laughing. I asked you to laugh more. So, thank you.” Catra turned her head to see Adora’s face. They were just looking at each other, and for the first time the silence between them wasn’t awkward. 

“Holy fuck, Glimmer’s gonna lose her shit.” 


	3. Sunday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora learn the true meaning of comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they babey

Saturday mornings are for hangovers. For sleeping in, and not waking up until lunch and forgetting about the impending doom of the following Monday. Saturday mornings had been Adora’s favorite for years, for as long as she could remember. Saturdays had always been a happy place, a beacon of light in a dark week of stress and anxiety. 

Sundays, however, had always been sinister. The early rising for church, the long sermons, the hours of work and preparation, just to repeat the cycle again. 

Adora hates Sundays. Or at least, she did.

_But if every Sunday could be like this? Then, she would do some reevaluating._

Waking up that Sunday morning? It really, _really_ did not suck. The warm morning light streaming through the window was what finally woke Adora. Groggy eyes opened to a strangely familiar-yet-unfamiliar sight. She was in her dorm. But she could see her own bed, all of her own things on the other side of the room. And she could feel a warmth, pressing into her back. 

_Oh._

Adora’s eyes widened as she glanced at the clock across the room, red analog letters staring back at her unfazed. 

_11:35 am_

She couldn’t remember the last time she slept past eight in the morning, except for yesterday, of course. Saturday morning, when she had slowly stirred from a peaceful sleep at ten am, somehow. For the first time in years. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she had woken up, and wanted to go back to sleep. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this warm. 

And so, she turned over in Catra’s bed, to face the warmth and the comfort and the peace-

The peace was drooling on her pillow, with her hair sticking up in ten wildly different directions.

Adora smiled as she pulled Catra close, and within a moment she was asleep again.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora are thankful for what they have; Mara and Lighthope (under the name Hope) make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like Hope is a fitting name for Lighthope- bitchy 40 year old lady name

The amount of people that order pizza on thanksgiving is depressing. You would think it would be a quiet day, but Adora had been answering the phone nonstop. 

_What a great way to spend a holiday._

The only thing keeping her alive at this point was the thought of dinner break. Because, yes, she would be eating dinner alone, and yes, she would be eating pizza on thanksgiving- 

At least she had plans. 

Her and Catra had planned to video call on her break. So yeah, Adora was technically alone. But maybe, she wouldn’t be lonely?

_I miss Catra._

The thought struck a chord. She was zoning out, staring at nothing, and her mind couldn’t stop going back to the same place with every lull that came between waves of orders. 

_I miss Catra, but right now it’s just me and this dumb pizza shop._

  
So, Adora distracted herself. She was cleaning the restrooms, then organizing the cash stand, and was back in the kitchen helping when the little bell on the door rang. 

“Welcome to Crystal Castle Pizza, I’ll be with you in a minute!”

“Hey, Adora.” Catra grinned as she leaned over the counter. “You know, I really didn’t feel like getting turkey this year. I thought maybe pizza would be easier.” 

The pan Adora was holding fell to the ground with a clang. “CATRA!” She ran to the front and jumped the counter to face Catra. 

“What are you doing here, I thought you were staying with Scorpia today?”

“Uhm, you know, I just…” she trailed off. Catra bit her lip as she looked at the ground. “I just hated the idea of you spending Thanksgiving alone, I guess. So. when’s your break?”  
“Uhh…” Adora glanced at the clock. “Like half an hour? You can stay in here, if you want. No one’s been in all day. I’ll just be answering the phone.” Adora watched Catra sit down in the booth closest to the counter. Her eyes flitted around the restaurant, lingering on the drinks and the signs. 

“So, why’d you wanna work on Thanksgiving?” 

“Uh, well…” Adora’s voice trailed off, and she sighed. “This is the first Thanksgiving away from my aunt, and....as much as I needed to get out of that house, I miss her.” Adora looked down at her hands. “I figured, if I had something to do today, it would keep it off my mind, I guess.”  
“Have you thought about going to see her? I don’t know much about you guy’s relationship so I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

Adora sighed. “I wish I could, Catra, but I don’t think she would react well to seeing me dating a girl.”

“Ahh, sorry I didn’t mean-”

“Catra, it’s fine. Seriously. I need to get over all of that crap and just move on, you know?” Adora, looked down at her hands. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump all that on you, Catra.”

“Adora,” Catra reached over and rested her hands on Adora’s. “It’s never a burden, okay? We both had assholes in our past, and we’re both still here.” Adora was still looking at her hands. “Adora, can you look at me?” Adora finally looked up.

_Fuck, why did I ask her to do that?_

Adora’s normally cheerful blue eyes were shining, and there was a gentle tear rolling down her cheek. “Fuck, Adora, I’m so sorry, are you okay? I didn’t mean-”

“Thank you, Catra. For everything.” She wiped her face with her sleeve. “God, I’m a mess.”

“Of course, Adora. I’m here for you.”

  
  


And then they talked. About nothing and everything, for what seemed like no time at all. 

  
  


“Hope! Hope come here!” There was a girl hiding in the back, eavesdropping on the couple. 

“Yes, Mara?” An older woman approached from behind her. “Oh, Adora’s break is over. She needs to get back to work.”

“Hope!!! I’ve never seen Adora this happy!! Let her have fun, Hope. Please?”

Hope sighed as she turned around, to return to the oven.   
“Fine.” Hope said. 

“Just this once.”


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has a panic attack as a reaction to being filmed without her knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall this hurt me to write

She couldn’t breathe.  
  
She couldn’t breathe, and it felt like her lungs were caving in. It felt like the world was spinning, like she was spinning and falling, like she was drowning in quicksand, like every bad feeling you’ve ever experienced. 

It had been months. 

It had been months since Catra had gone through a panic attack. Not since high school. Not since having her own space, not since having freedom for the first time in her life. Yet here she was, staggering around with tear-filled eyes. All because of a video- a stupid video. 

_I shouldn’t be feeling like this, It’s not that bad, why am I upset? I shouldn’t be upset, I don’t deserve to be upset, my life is great and here I am. I’m pathetic, I’m pathetic and worthless and-_

“Catra. Catra look at me,” Adora’s big blue eyes were all she could see in that moment. As her eyes snapped up to her girlfriend’s, the world stopped spinning, just for a moment. 

“Breathe in, breathe out. Come on, just take a deep breath, you’re okay.” Adora was soothing, but all Catra could manage was a nod.  
“You’re doing great, babe. Just focus on me, okay?”

It took time. It always does. It takes time for the world to feel steady again. However long it was- seconds, minutes, hours, it eventually faded. The ache from sitting on hard bathroom tiles overcame the ache in her chest, the fog cleared, her tears slowed. 

“Come on, let’s go back to our dorm.” Adora helped Catra up. 

“Hey.” Catra’s voice was scratchy and rough, and it broke Adora’s heart. “Thank you.” Catra’s glass eyes met Adora’s and it took every ounce of self control in Adora’s body to not embrace Catra. 

“Of course, Catra. You’d do the same for me.” 

“I know.” Catra sniffled. “But, still.” She laughed one of those watery, cry-laughs and held Adora’s hand. “I appreciate you a lot.”  
Adora smiled. “I appreciate you too.” 


	6. Scorpia's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia's apology to Catra after the video shenanigans turned in to a much more stressful memory than intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing happy platonic scorpia/catra makes me so happy

Scorpia had never felt like this before. Ever. Never had she wanted so badly to time travel, to convince herself to just think.

_ I was so stupid! What was I thinking!  _

She was standing outside Catra’s dorm room, after not talking to her for three days. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Scorpia had  _ tried _ to talk to Catra, but she hadn’t responded. After all that happened, she couldn’t exactly  _ blame  _ Catra for being distant, but she hated it regardless. So there she stood, outside Catra’s dorm room, trying to will up the courage to just go inside and face her. Her best friend. Ex-best friend? Scorpia didn’t even know anymore. All she knew is that she needed to fix this. 

She grabbed the handle, and knocked. 

“Come in!” Adora yelled from the other side. 

Scorpia cracked open the door. “Uh, hi, Catra! Adora!” She opened the door the rest of the way and stepped in, closing it behind her. “I just uh…” Scorpia trailed off as she saw Catra, sitting on her bed in the far side of the room, eating Chipotle from the container and staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Adora glanced between the two of them, and slipped out of the door behind Scorpia. 

“I just came over to apologize, for uh, for everything. I know what I did was wrong, and I’m sorry.” 

Catra took a deep breath and sat up a bit, looking down at her food and then back up at Scorpia. 

“I just don’t understand why you did it, I guess.” Catra’s tone was firm and she kept her eye contact. 

“I...I guess I was just upset that you kept it from me.” 

“Do you blame me?” Catra got down from the bed and leaned against the frame. “I get why you were upset, but you did the exact thing I was trying to prevent! It hurt to not tell you, believe me, and I honestly wanted to, but Adora asked me for privacy and I wanted to respect that.” Catra looked down at her feet, and then sighed. “I didn’t think you would be the one to do that, I just expected you to slip up. And I’m not sorry for that.” She looked up again, and took a step towards Scorpia. “I am sorry for ignoring you though. That was petty, and I shouldn’t have done that.”   
“It’s okay. I kind of deserved it.” Scorpia watched as Catra let out a little breath, kind of like a laugh. “No hard feelings?” Scorpia’s tone was hopeful as she took another step towards Catra and opened her arms for a hug. 

Catra let out a weak smile and shrugged.

“No hard feelings.” Catra nodded as she said it and walked into the embrace. 

The door creaked as Adora walked back in.   
“Oh thank god, Catra’s been moping for days.” She sat down on her own bed, and picked up a book. 

“Really?” Scorpia smiled bright.

“Adora!” Catra’s attempt at being annoyed by her girlfriend wasn’t enough to get more than a knowing smirk out of Adora.

“I’m just glad you guys made up, I’ve been lonely as hell.”

“Me too.” Scorpia smiled at Catra as she said it. “I don’t know what I would do without my best friend.”  
Catra smiled. “Me neither.” 


	7. track & field meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adoras hot, glimmer and bow apologize

_ Muscles _

That’s all Catra could think about as she watched Adora put on her track uniform. There were certainly benefits to dating an athlete, a major one being: muscles. Catra was practically drooling as she watched the definition in Adora’s back ripple while she pulled her tank top over her head. She leaned down to put on her shoes, and Catra couldn’t help but thank whatever god existed that this work of art in front of her was her  _ girlfriend. _

Seriously, how lucky was she? Adora was nearly perfect- gorgeous, blonde hair, blue eyes, fit, smart, funny-

“Ow!” Adora hit her head on the bed frame as she stood up, then took a few steps backwards, only to lose her balance and fall on her ass. 

Catra couldn’t help but laugh as she crossed the room to help Adora up. 

“You ready to go?” Adora asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Catra grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder as she grabbed the door. 

“Oh relax, it won’t be that bad. These meets never have a big crowd, and you’ll be sitting by Scorpia so you know you’ll be fine.”  
“I know, I just…” Catra trailed off. “I just don’t like big crowds, and I know it's going to be loud.” They both walked out of the dorm room and Adora locked the door behind them. 

“You’ll be alright, Catra. I promise.” They walked towards the elevators together. 

“Okay, let's get going then.” Catra pressed the button for the both of them and they disappeared behind the steel doors. 

“CATRA!!!” Scorpia’s voice boomed over the small group of people that had gathered for the track and field tournament. “I’m so glad you invited me! Where’s Adora?”

“Oh, she’s back in the locker room already. Her event is up first, so she had to leave pretty early.” Catra led Scorpia over to her spot in the bleachers, and offered her some popcorn. 

“I’m surprised they even opened the concession stand, to be honest. There’s hardly anyone here.” Scorpia glanced around at the sparsely populated stadium.

“Yeah, it’s whatever, I’m just glad I could get popcorn.” Catra happily munched on her snack as the announcer started addressing the small crowd. Tuning out the booming voice, Catra’s eyes wandered around the open room, taking in the view. She got sort of lost in her own thoughts, thinking about how much time Adora had spent here recently practicing whatever the hell athletic stuff she did. She was thinking about Adora pole vaulting, or throwing javelin, or just running when her very  _ gay _ thoughts were interrupted by-

“Hey, Catra.” She was startled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. Glimmer and Bow had come up to Scorpia, and were both standing awkwardly to talk over her. “Uh, we just wanted to apologize for everything-”

“Here?” Catra raised a brow, and grabbed another handful of popcorn before looking up at their startled faces and rolling her eyes.  
“Just sit down,” Catra nodded to the row of bleachers below her. “It’s fine.” Glimmer and Bow both sat down in front of Catra and looked at her, and then each other, and then back at Catra again.

“Uh, we just wanted to apologize,” Glimmer looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap.

“Really, we didn’t mean any harm, we just got ahead of ourselves and didn’t think!” Bow was looking at Catra as he spoke, and moving his arms with his phrases, “We really hope you accept the apology.” 

Catra sighed, “You really need to apologize to Adora. You’re closer with her, and she’s the person that trusted you the most. But when it comes to me-” Catra paused, and looked at their tentative faces. “Yeah, It’s all good now. It’s in the past, and honestly? I’m over it.” 

Bow and Glimmer both sighed with relief, and they were about to start chatting again when they were interrupted by the announcer. 

“Now, beginning at ten o’clock this Monday, we have the women’s pole vault event. Starting us off today is Adora Phaedrus from Brightmoon University.” The man’s voice was monotonous, with very little excitement. 

Catra watched as Adora walked up to the pole vault pit with her team. They all took their places on the bench, and Catra watched Adora walk around. 

_ Those are some tight shorts.  _

Catra’s appreciation turned to fear as soon as Adora performed the vault. There she was, in a  _ very _ skimpy outfit, running at full speed and jumping insanely, dangerously high on a pole that looked like it was about to break. And then landing in a pit of soft foam and getting up, smiling like she had just conquered the world. 

Catra’s brain kept cycling between fear, excitement, and other things. Adora was sitting down at this point, but Catra couldn’t stop thinking about what she looked like up in the air. 

She was completely zoned out for the rest of the meet. Everytime Adora had to get up and vault, Catra would focus on her, and everytime Adora  _ wasn’t  _ doing the vault, Catra was cycling back through what Adora had looked like up in the air. 

“Catra?” Scorpia was looking at her with a concerned expression. 

“Huh?” Catra startled slightly, a little jumpy because of how zoned-out she had been. 

“The meet is almost over, we were wanting to go say hi to Adora at the locker room and then head out before the rest of the crowd. You’re coming right?” 

“Oh! Right! Yeah I’m coming.” Catra scrambled to pick up her things and shove them into her back, and finally turned around to face Scorpia, who was giving her a  _ look _ . 

“What?” Catra snapped, a little more rude than the intended.

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout?” Scorpia leaned over and nudged Catra, a sly smirk plastered on her face. “Couldn’t be Adora, could it?”  
“Scorpia,” Catra growled, “Quit.” 

“Okay, Okay, I’ll drop it. I’m just saying those shorts were kinda-”  
“Scorpia! Knock it off!” Catra’s face and ears were flushed as she walked down the bleachers to join Glimmer and Bow. 

“You guys got everything?” Bow looked at Catra with a wary expression. 

“Yeah, we’re good. Let’s get going!” Scorpia was quick to push past people on their way through the stadium. 

Catra was walking a bit fast, quickly overtaking the rest of the group and weaving through the crowd to get to the locker room. She knew where the door was, because she had walked Adora over to it when they had arrived. As she was walking up to it, the door swung open. 

“Adora!” Catra’s mall-walk turned into a sprint as she ran to hug Adora.   
“Hey-woah, hi! Are you okay?” Adora pulled back from the embrace and looked at Catra, who was smiling widely.

“That was amazing.” 

“Really?” Adora looked at Catra like she was crazy. “That wasn’t even close to my best, I was kind of out of it today.” She rubbed the back of her neck and shifted her weight, awkwardly looking at the ground. “I’m glad you liked it though!” Adora glanced up, and then saw Glimmer and Bow walking to catch up to them. 

“Hey Adora! You did great!” Bow was smiling, though his smile was awkward. Glimmer was just staring at the ground, not speaking. Scorpia came up behind the two of them and nudged Glimmer. 

“Adora, I...I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble and I feel really bad about what happened.” She let out a deep breath, on the verge of tears. “I’ve hurt people before and I really don’t want that to happen between us. I’m really, really sorry.” 

Adora took a deep breath, and then walked up to Glimmer. “It’s okay, Glimmer. I’m just glad you’re here now. Okay?”  
Glimmer smiled. “Okay!” 

“Oh my gosh that was tense. Group hug?” Bow smiled as he grabbed Adora and Glimmer and pulled them close. 

_ God I missed them. _

Adora was so glad to have her friends back in her life. Three days were plenty to know that Bow and Glimmer were meant to be permanent fixtures in her day to day routine. 


End file.
